


Cosmetology Confusion

by Nightly_love



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightly_love/pseuds/Nightly_love
Summary: Y/n is worried about telling her sisters of her profession.(I suck at summaries :(  )





	Cosmetology Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr. "Can you do a oneshot where Kara and Alex find out that baby danvers has a successful Youtube channel where she does makeup tutorials, and also works as a makeup artist? B!D was worried they wouldn't approve of her career choice when they found out, but she's quickly proven wrong."
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at superfem-imagines

“Kiera!” the voice calling her name made Kara snap her head up, quickly standing and going into her boss’ office.

“Yes Ms.Grant?” Kara stood with her pen poised, ready to take notes.

“The gala is tomorrow and my makeup artist is incompetant. I need you to find a new one,” Cat never looked up from the layouts in front of her.

“I- yes Ms. Grant,” Kara left the office, giving Winn a stressed look. Sitting down she powered up her computer, seeing an email from Winn.

_ Everything alright? _

** _ Yeah, I’ll tell you later at game night._ **

\------------

Alex popped a couple beers as the others gathered food and games. She frowned as she realized they were missing someone. “Hey, wheres y/n?”

“Oh, she said she wasn’t able to make it. I thought she texted you guys?” James answered, frowning.

“That’s alright,” Winn interjected, monopoly set out in front of him. “Now she can’t steal all my money!”

Alex shrugged and handed James a beer as she passed by him. Winn looked over to Kara with a slight frown. “Hey Kara, what was it Ms. Grant wanted earlier?” Winn asked, remembering her panicked glance.

“She fired her makeup artist and now I have to find her a new one before the gala tomorrow,” Kara sighed, knowing she might not find someone on such short notice.

“Oh! I know someone,” Winn said as he typed into his phone. “Kelly mentioned her, said she was good. I just sent you her webpage and email.” He shut his phone off with a grin.

“Thanks Winn, you're a lifesaver,” Kara looked relieved before suddenly brightening. “Now, I’m about to kick all your butts!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, Little Danvers,” Maggie exclaimed as she grabbed the dice.

\------------

Y/n sat at her desk, laptop open with both her Youtube and editing program when an email came through. Opening it, she found a job offer as Cat Grants makeup artist along with a pay offer. She closed it and finished her editing while contemplating whether to accept or not.

_ It’s good pay, _ she thought to herself,  _ But I also risk running into Kara. _ Y/n frowned at that thought, not sure if she wanted her sisters to find out yet.  _ I guess now's as good a time as any, _ she thought as she sent an email back, accepting the job offer.

\-----------

“Winn,” Kara jogged up to him, a worried look on her face. “The person you recommended, please tell me they're good. I forgot to actually check them out and emailed them. They actually accepted and if they aren’t good-”

“Kara!” Winn interrupted her mid ramble, shaking his head. “I never checked their webpage, Kelly just told me about them. If it doesn’t go good, call in a favor from J’onn and bring in one of the people from the DEO.”

“Your right, I’m sure it will be fine. I’ll have a text ready just in case, though.” Kara nodded to herself before leaving with a quick wave.

Downstairs, y/n was getting checked in at the entrance desk. A quick pat down and bag check later and she was in the elevator going to the 5th floor where she was to meet Cat Grant. She knew it was likely her sister would be there, afterall she is Ms. Grants assistant. But if Kara is there then y/n knew she wouldn’t make a scene, she’d just have some explaining to do.

The elevator dinged and y/n walked out and into the bustling floor. A few wrong turns later, you found yourself in front of a simple looking door. Taking a deep breathe, you knocked and entered. Stepping in you found Kara organizing the lighted desk in front of her, while Ms. Grant was nowhere to be seen.

Clearing your throat, you addressed Kara who had now spun around with a confused look. “I’m here to do Ms. Grants makeup.” You announced, chin held high. Before your sister could say anything, Cat came out of the changing room.

“You better do a good job, Ms..?” Cat turned to you, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. You quickly stepped forward and held out your hand, “Y/n.”

“Well Ms. Y/n. You better be competent at your job.” Cat sat at the table, making it obvious she was ready. ‘Later’ you mouthed to Kara as you passed by her, setting down your makeup kit. 

“Kiera, get me a latte,” Cat called back to her. Kara conceded and left the office, eyebrow wrinkle in place. 

\----------------

“Hey y/n?” Kara called, jogging up to you after the gala. “Can we get takeout and talk?”

You falter in your steps but don’t break pace. “Yea, sure.” Kara put her hand on your shoulder, making you stop walking. 

“It’s nothing bad, I promise. Alex and I just wanted to have a sisters night, ok?” Kara ducked her head, trying to catch your eyes. She straightened up and smiled after you nodded, continuing on back to her apartment.

\------------

Alex plopped onto the couch with a groan, beer in one hand and remote in the other. “Busy day?” You ask, receiving only another groan in reply. You chuckle as Kara sits on Alex’s legs, floating so she wouldn’t hurt her.

“What about you guys?” Alex shifted so she was laying across your lap with her legs propped up onto Kara.

“Gala was fun,” Kara grinned, pinching Alex’s toe. “Y/n did a pretty good job on Cat’s makeup, even got a compliment.”

“She said I was competent, Kar. That’s not a compliment,” you protested, carding your fingers in Alex’s hair.

“Why did y/n do Cat’s makeup? I thought you hired someone to do that?” Alex tilted her head in confusion, not entirely sure what she was missing.

“Yeah well, turns out we have a prodigy in the family,” Kara teased, a soft smile aimed your way.

At Alex’s continued confusion you explain how you do makeup and run a YouTube channel. “Why didn’t we know? I’ve been doing my own makeup for dates when you could have,” Alex exclaimed, mock outrage coloring her voice.

“I didn’t want to tell you guys,” you admit, looking away from them in guilt. “I was afraid you guys wouldn’t approve of my pastime. I mean, you guys are badasses and I do makeup tutorials.”

Sitting up, Alex touches your chin, encouraging you to look at her. “We wouldn’t have judged you, y/n. I think it’s really cool.” Smiling back at her and Kara you took a deep breathe. Turns out you worried for nothing.

“Now,” Alex said as she leaned back into your lap. “What's your YouTube? I want to check it out.”


End file.
